Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by bruhbabalu
Summary: Após violenta morte dos pais, os irmãos Uchiha e seu grupo de caçadores lutam contra os malignos seres que chamamos de Vampiros.
1. Desobediencia

**Capitulo I – Desobediência.**

- Eu já disse que não.

- Eu já sei me cuidar!

Uchiha Itachi revirou os olhos. Maldito irmãozinho teimoso, aquele seu.

- Não você não sabe Sasuke. Eles vão acabar destroçando você, e eu não estou disposto a perder mais ninguém.

- Nenhum vampiro maldito vai nem sequer encostar em mim, Itachi. – Ele sorriu, confiante. – Desde os meu oito anos eu treino pra matar esses desgraçados! Eu sou bom o suficiente, você sabe disso.

- Não o suficiente pra ir sozinho.

Itachi sentou-se na cama, sentindo o ferimento de seu abdômen latejar. A dor era tanta, que precisou fechar seus olhos e respirar fundo, mas não pareceu adiantar muita coisa. Ele desistiu de se sentar, e deitou novamente na cama.

- Nem te dar um peteleco na testa eu consigo – resmungou, passando a mão no local do ferimento – Eu não imaginei que aquela maldita poderia fazer um estrago desses.

A maldita a qual ele se referia se chamava Sakura, e era uma vampira melosa e sádica, com estranhos cabelos rosados. Em uma emboscada uma semana atrás, ela e dois outros vampiros completamente desconhecidos para o Uchiha, haviam o ferido gravemente. Ele conseguiu escapar, mas tinha perdido muito sangue, e por pouco não morreu.

Esse era o principal motivo para Itachi não permitir que Sasuke, e nem nenhum dos outros caçadores, saíssem sozinhos a noite; aqueles malditos mortos estavam preparando armadilhas, tentando acabar com o maior número possível de caçadores. As coisas estavam invertidas, vampiros caçando os caçadores.

- Se eu encontrar aquela piranha de novo, vou mandar ela de volta pro inferno com gosto. – gemeu ele, sentindo o corte latejar.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso tão cedo, hein. – a voz estridente de Ino invadiu o quarto, junto com sua beleza arrebatadora, e sua caixa de primeiros socorros – Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun pediu pra avisar que o jantar está pronto.

Sasuke gemeu.

- Oh não. Esqueci que hoje é o dia do Naruto cozinhar.

- Bem, ao menos já sabemos porque o cheiro de queimado. – Itachi fez uma careta. – Melhor você ir ver se ele não colocou fogo na cozinha.

Sasuke saiu do quarto, enquanto Ino abria os botões do pijama de Itachi, e com cuidado desfazia o curativo. Ela era enfermeira, e sempre cuidava dos ferimentos dos garotos quando eles se machucavam. Os pais de Ino eram bom caçadores, e haviam sido assasinados quando Ino contava 4 anos. Desde então havia morado junto com a família Uchiha, mas dois anos depois de ter se juntado a eles, Mikoto e Fugaku foram mortos também.

- Você não deveria ficar voltando do hospital sozinha, Ino-chan. – Itachi gemeu, enquanto ela limpava os pontos. – Na verdade você não precisava nem ir praquele hospital todo dia; nós temos dinheiro, você não precisa trabalhar.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu gosto de trabalhar. E outra coisa, o hospital não é longe. – ela sorriu, enquanto posicionava a gaze em cima do corte. – Cinco minutos e já estou em casa.

- Eles podem te achar, e te matar em menos de cinco minutos.

-Eu estou andando com meu spray de água-benta, fique tranqüilo. – ela piscou, confiante.

Itachi riu. As invenções de Shikamaru eram sempre levemente estranhas, mas muito úteis.

-Prontinho! – Ino terminou o novo curativo, e tirou duas pílulas roxas da bolsa – Isso é para aliviar a dor.

O Uchiha engoliu as pílulas sem água, e se engasgou. A loira se apressou a dar palmadinhas nas suas costas, e a xingá-lo por não ter esperado ela pela água. Itachi desengasgou, e Ino fechou sua caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Vou trazer uma sopa pra você. – Disse, antes de deixar o quarto.

- Oh não.

Se existia algo ainda pior do que a comida de Naruto, era com certeza a comida de Ino.

* * *

- Você vai perder! Vai perder!

Naruto apertava desesperado os botõezinhos do controle.

- Não não vou! Quem vai perder é você! – Kiba rebateu entusiasmado, tão entretido com o jogo quanto o loiro.

Estavam os dois sentados na frente da enorme televisão de plasma, jogando um jogo qualquer de luta no Playstation 3. Shikamaru estava atrás deles, os olhos grudados na computador, enquanto Chouji comia a gororoba queimada que Naruto havia feito (Macarrão a lá Naruto), e Ino fazia uma sopa de pacotinho para Itachi. Mesmo não morando junto com eles, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam todo dia lá, ajudando e treinando para combater os malditos vampiros. A maioria deles, tinham tido alguém importante morto pela sede de algum vampiro.

- Vocês não deveriam parar de jogar essa porcaria e fazer alguma coisa mais útil? – sugeriu a Yamanaka, com uma veia saltando da testa.

- Não – respoderam em coro os dois.

O luxuoso triplex dos Uchiha, era localizado na cobertura de um prédio de 15 andares. Possuía sete quartos, quatro banheiros, duas salas, uma cozinha, uma área de treino no último andar (junto com a piscina, a mesa de sinuca de Itachi, e a hidromassagem), e mais departamentos. Tudo era devidamente camuflado, e ninguém jamais os acharia. Por fora, o prédio parecia estar caindo as pedaços, mas por dentro era puro luxo e requinte. Os irmãos Uchiha eram herdeiros de uma fortuna milionária, não que eles realmente se importassem com isso.

- Onde está o Sasuke? – Kakashi surgiu sem camisa e completamente suado vindo da área de treinamento.

- Ele está na... – Ino parou estaticamente. – Naruto, onde está o Sasuke?

O jogo foi pausado, enquanto um Naruto preocupado dizia não ter visto Sasuke, e Ino e Kiba saiam procurando pela casa. Cinco minutos depois eles chegaram a conclusão de que Sasuke não estava em casa, e dois minutos após isso, em duplas, estavam na rua procurando por ele.

* * *

Era perto da meia-noite.

O corpo dele tremia, mas não de medo; pelo contrário. Ele estava ansioso, entusiasmado. Nunca tinha saído para caçar sozinho mas ele sabia que era capaz, afinal, havia dedicado sua vida ao treino para acabar com aqueles aimais.

Sasuke sofreu de insônia durante quase um ano, após a morte dos pais. Jamais havia esquecido a sensação de impotência, quando aquele monstro de olhos vermelhos havia lentamente quebrado o pescoço de sua mãe na sua frente. Seu pai tentou o proteger, tentou protegê-la, mas foi em vão. O homem de pele pálida, e dentes afiados era forte demais. Atravessou o peito do pai com sua própria mão, e Sasuke pode ver o dedos compridos e finos do monstro saindo nas costas do pai. Viu a boca do pai se abrindo e sangue escorrendo por ela, enquanto o monstro gargalhava e Itachi chegava em casa de repente, assustado, disparando tiros na direção daquela _coisa_ com sua pistola automática, que recém tinha aprendido a usar. Mas ele, o maldito vampiro, nem se deu o trabalho de ficar ali; com um estalo ele desapareceu, sua gargalhada ecoando pelo ar, e tudo que restou na sala de estar da mansão Uchiha, foi as lágrimas dos irmãos, e o sangue de seus pais.

Sasuke tinha pesadelos, com aqueles olhos. Até aquele dia, ele achava que vampiros eram apenas histórias, achava que eram apenas monstros de filmes de terror. Foi um choque saber o quanto estava enganado.

Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer com seus pais, tinha acontecido com os de Ino. O mesmo vampiro, e igualmente, na frente dela. Ele lembrava-se de a dois anos atrás acordar e ouvi-la chorando, e então ver sua mãe pegá-la no colo, acalmá-la, niná-la, esperando que ela dormisse novamente, que tivesse sonhos bons, que esquecesse a dor. Ele lembrava-se do ciúme; ele já tinha que dividir a mãe com Itachi, e agora ainda precisava dividi-la com Ino? Pra ele, aquilo era completamente inaceitável, e Sasuke chegou a odiar a pequena intrusa de cabelos loiros, quando ela foi morar em sua casa.

Na primeira noite após a morte de seus pais, ele não dormiu. Ino invadiu seu quarto usando seu pijama de porquinhos, e sentou na cama dele. Suas pequenas mãos tocaram o rosto do menino, "Sinto muito Sasuke-kun" ela sussurrou. Nela doía também; estava perdendo sua família, sua nova família, e a ferida de perder a outra nem ao menos tinha cicatrizado ainda. Mas Ino, agora, conseguia lidar melhor com aquilo. Sasuke não.

A loirinha pegou na mão do pequeno Sasuke, que derramava silenciosas lágrimas, e o levou para o quarto dela. Arrumou sua cama o melhor que pode e o fez deitar nela, e então tentou sem muito sucesso fazer um chocolate quente pra ele. Demorou alguns minutos na cozinha, e quando voltou para o quarto, segurando com as duas mãos o copo com o chocolate quente, encontrou não um, mas dois Uchihas chorando na sua cama com lençóis da Barbie. Automaticamente, ela voltou pra cozinha e fez mais, então voltou para o quarto, entregou o outro copo para Itachi, deitou-se ao seu lado, e ficaram eles, os três órfãos, a noite inteira vendo antigos episódios do Barney¹.

Algumas semanas depois, Kakashi, amigo íntimo da família, assumiu a guarda dos três.

Desde aquela noite, a única coisa que Sasuke queria era encontrar aquele vampiro. Não sabia seu nome, e nunca mais havia o visto; a única coisa que sabia, é que ele era o líder de todos os vampiros de Konoha, e sabia também, que a tal Sakura, tinha uma ligação com ele, o líder, o maldito que havia matado sua família e a de Ino.

Seus passos cortavam a noite com velocidade, e ele continuava andando, sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Ele tinha certeza, que eles o achariam; o boato era que em Konoha havia uma gangue matando as pessoas durante a noite, afinal o resto da população não sabia sobre a existência maligna daqueles seres. De repente ele se viu andando em uma rua escura, e sem iluminação nenhuma.

- Ora, ora, se não é o famoso Uchiha Sasuke! Eu devo realmente estar com _muita_ sorte hoje.

Ele se virou, e viu uma garota encostada no poste atrás de si. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto e curto, em uma espécie de couro, e seus cabelos rosas e compridos adornavam o rosto, que possuía uma beleza devastadora. Ela sorriu; seus dentes eram brancos e brilhantes, e os caninos afiados como uma faca. Ele não precisava de mais nada para saber que ela era uma vampira, e que era a tal Sakura.

- Sasuke querido, eu e você vamos dar uma voltinha.

E antes que ele percebesse, ou até mesmo falasse algo, ela já tinha o atingido.

- Você é _meu_ agora_._

Foi o que ele escutou antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**Continua...**

¹ Barney: Sim, ele mesmo, nosso querido dinossauro roxo!


	2. Tentativas

**Capítulo 2 – Tentativas.**

No segundo seguinte que Sasuke recuperou a consciência, ele desejou não o ter feito.

A dor que sentia, dor que corria por cada veia do seu corpo, dor que fisgava cada músculo seu, era impossível de ser agüentada. Se ele tivesse voz, gritaria. Pediria por socorro, por ajuda. Mas a voz não saia de sua boca. O único movimento que pode fazer foi abrir os olhos.

Demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a claridade.

Estava deitado em uma cama com lençóis negros, pelo que lhe parecia, se encontrava completamente nu. As paredes ao seu redor eram feitas de pedra bruta, e ele parecia estar dentro de um castelo.

- Sasuke-kun querido, finalmente acordou!

Vinda não se sabe da onde, Haruno Sakura surgiu deitada ao lado dele na cama. Ele não sabia como aquilo era possível; afinal, tinha certeza que a um segundo atrás ela não estava lá. Abriu a boca para ofendê-la, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi soltar um gemido de dor. A dor continuava lá, o queimando, cortando, mutilando.

- Tadinho do Sasuke-kun! – Ela sorriu, cinicamente. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com a luz do quarto – Dói não é? Poucos humanos suportaram meu veneno tão bem quanto você. Mas eu sinto algo em você... Algo diferente.

A vampira sentou-se na cama, e lentamente tirou sua camisola negra. A visão de seu corpo nu era linda, e se Sasuke não estivesse com vontade de faze-la em pedaçinhos, provavelmente teria ficado boquiaberto.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, a dor já vai acabar.

Sasuke sufocou um urro de dor. Estava ficando pior a cada segundo, era como se estivessem quebrando seus ossos um por um naquele momento.

- Você precisa entender que isso é necessário. Orochimaru queria fazer coisas muito piores com você. Mas eu roubei você pra mim, afinal eu te achei primeiro. – Ela riu, os olhos vermelhos brilhando – Você já tomou meu sangue Sasuke-kun. Agora você só precisa usar meu corpo. E depois, nós vamos ficar juntos para _sempre._

_Oh não._ Foi tudo que conseguiu pensar quando percebeu que Haruno Sakura o estava transformando em um vampiro.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata respirou fundo três vezes, antes de tentar se tele transportar. Sua pele branca, e os lábios coloridos pelo batom vermelho, a deixavam ainda mais bonita. Os olhos não mais perolados – e sim vermelho-sangue – olhavam aflitos para o espelho, onde nenhuma imagem era vista. Podia não dar certo, e se não desse, ela não sabia quais eram as conseqüências. Mas precisava tentar.

Sentiu que perdia o ar. Tudo girou, sua visão ficou escura, e ouviu um estalo; de repente, estava no meio daquela maldita mansão onde todos os seus sonhos haviam sido mortos e esquartejados. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que havia conseguido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Hinata? – A voz alarmada de Tenten, a fez dar um pulo. - Porque você voltou?

- Tenten-chan... Eu p-preciso da sua ajuda.

Tenten suspirou apreensiva.

- Você não deveria ter voltado Hina-chan! Se ele te encontrar, se ele sequer sentir seu cheiro... Você sabe que ele não vai te deixar escapar duas vezes.

- E-eu sei... – ela não podia negar o medo. – Mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa, e preciso da su-sua ajuda para isso.

- E o que é?

- Eu preciso roubar Uchiha Sasuke.

Não, ela não tinha nem idéia de como iria conseguir acha-lo antes que Sakura o tivesse transformado por completo, e muito menos sabia como tira-lo dali. Mas estava disposta a tentar – nem que fosse morrer tentando. Afinal, até a morte era melhor do que aquela vida condenada.

* * *

Faziam dois dias que Sasuke havia sumido.

Ino cortava a noite com passos rápidos, voltando do hospital com mais pressa do que o habitual. Itachi estava passando muito mal, seus ferimentos após o sumiço de Sasuke haviam só piorado. A loira achava que era devido à preocupação, mas tentar acalmar Itachi quando ela mesma estava completamente desesperada, era hipocrisia de sua parte.

Os garotos e Kakashi estavam o procurando por todos os lados, e de todas as formar possíveis, mas não havia nem sinal do Uchiha. Ino não se dava tempo de sofrer o desaparecimento de seu irmão de coração; ela precisava cuidar dos outros, precisava segurar as pontas para que tudo não desmoronasse.

Continuava indo para o hospital trabalhar, simplesmente para conseguir com seus amigos médicos mais informações sobre o que fazer com Itachi. Eles insistiam para que ela o levasse para o hospital alegando que pelo que o ela os contava, ele poderia morrer. Mas era impossível fazer Uchiha Itachi se aproximar de um hospital. Era algo que simplesmente não aconteceria.

Eram nove horas da noite. Como precisava chegar mais cedo em casa, ela havia pegado outro caminho. O caminho que Ino sempre usava passava pela rua geral, uma rua movimentada, onde ela não via perigo nenhum. No entanto, ela demorava 10 minutos para chegar em casa por aquele caminho. Itachi estava precisando dela, e ela rezou para que nada desse errado quando pegou o caminho mais curto, que passava por becos e ruazinhas escuras e mal iluminadas.

Se espremeu mais dentro da jaqueta rosa, o spray de água-benta no bolso direito, ao alcance da mão. Atravessava o último beco antes da rua de sua casa, quando resolveu olhar para trás, e teve a infelicidade de o ver.

Encostado no poste, as mãos no bolso, ele olhava firmemente para ela.

Apressou o passo.

Olhou ao redor.

Estava completamente sozinha.

Pegou o spray na mão, mesmo sabendo que aquilo só o iria distrair por alguns segundos.

Olhou para trás novamente e ele não estava mais lá. Será que ele tinha desistido? Será que ela estava tendo alucinações? Respirou aliviada e então virou para frente. O vampiro estava ali, a um metro dela, o terno branco impecavelmente limpo.

Sorrindo com presas brancas e afiadas a mostra.

Ino conhecia aquele vampiro. O chamavam de Gaara.

"_Vou morrer."_ Pensou. O medo a havia congelado. Não conseguia se mover, nem falar.

A mão fria do vampiro tocou seu rosto, de forma bruta porém delicada.

- Não vai doer. – sussurrou ele.

A mão livre de Gaara tirou com movimentos suaves os cabelos da Yamanaka de seu pescoço. Ele sorriu, enquanto se aproximava lentamente da trêmula loira, que de tão assustada não tinha coragem nem para respirar. Ele parou a centímetros de seu rosto, e apenas a fitou. Os olhos fechados com força, a maquiagem borrada escorrendo pelo rosto. Suas mãos pequenas, com unhas pintadas de vermelho o empurravam para longe dela. Mas era inútil para ela tentar ganhar dele na força.

Por um momento, ele hesitou sobre matá-la; tinha recebido ordens, mas ele era Sabaku no Gaara! Não precisava seguir ordens, se não quisesse. No fundo não sabia por que diabos ainda não havia feito aquele tal Orochimaru em pedaçinhos. Na verdade sabia sim; Conveniência. Estava junto com Orochimaru, porque era mais fácil sobreviver em bando, do que em três. Mas não queria seguir suas ordens. Não queria matar a loira.

Estava muito distraído para perceber que outra pessoa havia chegado ali. O primeiro tiro atingiu seu pulmão esquerdo, e o segundo seu coração. Aquelas balas não poderiam jamais matá-lo, mas aquilo era suficiente para feri-lo, e deixá-lo impossibilitado de contra-atacar. E Diabos, aquele era seu terno preferido.

Sabaku no Gaara riu.

Como ele poderia ter ficado tão distraído a ponto de não escutar o intruso chegando?

Sangue escorria dele, e a dor era levemente incomoda. Não poderia matá-la, muito menos levá-la com ele agora. Mas Gaara odiava simplesmente desaparecer e deixar suas vítimas completamente livres; se alguma vítima sua sobrevivia, ele garantia que ela jamais se esqueceria dele. Mas não havia muito o que fazer com aquela garota, afinal a última coisa que ele queria era estragar aquele rosto tão bonito, e sua marca mais comum, a cicatriz na bochecha, foi descartada. Então, Gaara a beijou. Certamente não faria o mesmo efeito de uma cicatriz, mas em uma garota deveria significar algo. Ele sorriu, e no segundo seguinte, Ino ouviu um estalo, e quando abriu os olhos verdes, ele havia sumido.

- Ino!

Shikamaru surgiu correndo, carregando uma pesada arma que ela não sabia identificar qual era.

- Sua idiota! Você tem algum problema? – ele gritou, jogando a arma no chão e pegando Ino pelo braço. – Não te falei para nunca vir por aqui?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Quem diabos aquele Nara achava que era pra falar com ela daquele jeito? Por que aquele vampiro maldito não havia a matado? E que diabos, porque Sasuke havia sumido? Por Deus, onde ele estava? Suas pernas amoleceram. Ela foi escorregando, mas agilmente Shikamaru a segurou antes que atingisse o chão. Mas Ino não queria levantar; ignorou o fato dele tentar levantá-la do chão frio, e se manteve ali, de joelhos, , manchando o jeans caro que vestia. Estava com medo. Medo daquele vampiro que quase a havia feito em pedaçinhos, medo de Sasuke estar morto.

Medo de que aquilo, toda aquela insegurança jamais acabasse.

-Ino... – Shikamaru se postou também de joelhos a sua frente, puxando-a para si e a deixando-a enterrar sua cabeça em seu peito.

Ino estava decidida a não mostrar para ninguém o quanto estava abalada com tudo que estava acontecendo. Desde que os pais de Sasuke e Itachi haviam sido assassinados, ela não se permitia chorar, ou demonstrar desespero. Eles eram a única família que a restava no mundo, mesmo que não fossem sua família biológica, e ela sempre havia se obrigado a se manter forte, invicta, fria.

Mas ali, nos braços do Nara, ela não precisava manter a pose.

E então, Ino chorou.

Desesperadamente, soluçando, balbuciando palavras sem sentido, apertando e socando de leve o Nara, descontando tudo, toda a dor, a angústia, o medo. Shikamaru apenas a apertou contra si, a beijou na testa, falou coisas que pudessem acalmá-la (não que ele realmente soubesse como acalmar aquela loira problemática).

Até quando que ele iria continuar amando-a, sem que ela percebesse nada? Ele não sabia. Mas mesmo fazendo de tudo para evitar problemas, Shikamaru corria sem medo pra cima de qualquer problema ou confusão existente, se Ino estivesse lá.

* * *

Itachi se remexeu na cama, impossibilitado de se mover. O efeito do remédio que Ino havia o dado antes de ir trabalhar, parecia estar passando, e a dor havia voltado com força total. Sentia seu corpo arder, devia estar com mais de 40° de febre.

Ele não consegui nem ao menos dormir, depois que Sasuke havia desaparecido. Estava tão preocupado, e ao contrário do que pensava, todos sabiam disso.

Estava prestes a tentar dormir novamente quando a campainha tocou.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. – resmungou pras paredes, mal humorado.

A empregada já havia ido embora, então ele mesmo precisaria atender a porta. Itachi simplesmente odiava visitas.

Se levantou da cama com muito esforço. Suas pernas doíam, o ferimento latejava, e chegar à porta do triplex foi um trabalho realmente sofrido. A campainha tocou outra vez, e mais outra, e mais outra.

- Quem é? – perguntou, o mais alto que pode, quando finalmente chegou aquela maldita porta.

- Tenten.

A voz suave que veio do outro lado da porta o fez gelar. Nenhuma voz, não uma voz humana, soaria tão doce e afrodisíaca como aquela. Ele não precisava de mais nada para saber que era um vampiro do outro lado. O que deveria fazer? Não tinha condições de lutar. Na verdade, não tinha condições de fazer praticamente nada naquele estado.

- Se eu fosse você abriria a porta, e me convidaria para entrar. – por acaso ela achava que ele era um idiota? Que simplesmente deixaria uma vampira entrar em sua casa? – Eu tenho noticias de seu irmão.

Então Itachi abriu a porta.

A garota a sua frente estava completamente descabelada e machucada. Tinha escoriações por todo o rosto, e braços, e sua boca sangrava. Os olhos dela correram do rosto de Itachi, até seu abdômen enfaixado.

- Fale. – ele sibilou.

-Não aqui fora. – ela devolveu, no mesmo tom de voz baixo e sério.

-Eu não sou louco o suficiente para convidar você para entrar.

- Eu posso te ajudar com isso. – indicou o abdômen ferido do Uchiha com os dedos pálidos. – Posso sentir o cheiro do seu sangue a quilômetros. Você deveria ter mais cuidado, se não quer ser encontrado.

Ele riu. Por acaso aquela garota achava que realmente ele iria acreditar que um vampiro iria ajudá-lo?

-Eu não vou falar nada sobre seu irmão até lá. Você vai ter que confiar em mim, Uchiha.

Confiar em um vampiro? Ela _realmente_ só podia estar brincando.

Mas Tenten foi mais rápida. Os dedos pálidos aproveitaram e tocaram o peito nu de Itachi. Instantaneamente, ele sentiu como se dos dedos dela escorresse algo para dentro dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu que não havia mais dor. Nem febre.

Arrancou o curativo, e observou o abdômen intacto. Sem corte, ferimento, pontos ou pus. Simplesmente, não conseguiu acreditar. Ela havia o curado. Simples assim, com um toque. A garota cambaleou, e se apoiou no batente da porta. Curar humanos, seres com toda aquela fragilidade, era complicado.

-Vai me convidar para entrar, ou não, Uchiha? – um filete de sangue escorria por entre os lábios carnudos.

Itachi ainda estava em choque.

Deveria confiar naquela intrusa?

Ela não poderia entrar ao menos que não fosse convidada; mas se ela havia o achado, isso implicava que outros vampiros também poderiam o fazer.

- Você gostaria de entrar? – sussurrou, com visível raiva.

Ela sorriu, e com alguns passos cambaleantes entrou no triplex.

- Nós vamos precisar nos ajudar para que as coisas dêem certo Uchiha. E não faça essa cara de nojo, eu gosto disso tanto quanto você.

E bufando, ela se jogou no lindo sofá branco da sala de estar.

- Onde está Sasuke? – ele perguntou sem se mover.

- Você não deveria ser preocupar com _onde_. – A morena cruzou os braços – Deveria mesmo era se preocupar em _como_ está seu irmão.

Itachi tremeu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Haruno Sakura o transformou em um vampiro.

* * *

- Sasuke-kun!

Ele podia ouvir ao longe, uma voz o chamando. Estava ficando louco? A dor havia passado, e ele agradeceu a Deus por isso.

- Sasuke-kun!

Abriu os olhos.

As coisas estavam diferentes, ele não sabia porque, mas estavam.

A sua frente, estava a criatura mais linda que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Parecia uma boneca.

Talvez até fosse uma boneca.

Com lábios vermelhos e carnudos, pele branca e sedosa, cabelos negros, um rosto de boneca, um corpo cheio de curvas muito bem delineadas. Tão linda.

- Quem é você?

Ele perguntou se sentando na cama. Não conseguia lembrar o que havia acontecido, as coisas passavam pela sua cabeça muito rápido. Se sentia forte. Feliz.

- Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. – ela respondeu, calmamente.

Tinha algo errado.

Ele sabia que tinha.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

As memórias o atingiram mais rápido do que as palavras da Hyuuga.

-Pode pa-parecer estranho Sasuke-kun, mas... você é um vam-vampiro agora.- ela tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso se desfez mais rápido do que ele esperava.

A Haruno havia conseguido. _Oh não_, ela havia conseguido.

E isso explicava perfeitamente porque naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em sangue.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

Muito obrigado por lerem, e MUITO obrigado pelas rewies. Mandem sugestões de casais, da história, do que quiserem (eu gosto das sugestões). Beijos.


End file.
